Talk:Quests
Edits to Talk Page January 19, 2015 - Removed all (resolved) issues! Linked to previous version below. Missyvecc (talk) 18:12, January 19, 2015 (UTC) 'Previous Version: '''http://habitrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Quests?diff=53394&oldid=42890 Is there any particular reason that the seasonal quests' rewards aren't included in the master table? Anothersphynx (talk) 04:41, March 29, 2015 (UTC) At the time we added the Rewards tab to the table, we didn't have the Seasonal Shop and didn't know if the seasonal quests would be re-released every year. But now that they will be available every year, I think it makes sense to add the rewards. Anothersphynx, would you like to add them? Janetmango (talk) 11:56, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Gladly! One more question though: what should be done about the world boss quests? Since those aren't going to be repeated, should they be kept out of the table? My question was answered when I read the table description more carefully. Anothersphynx (talk) 13:28, March 29, 2015 (UTC) I updated the table with the seasonal rewards and modified the table description to reflect the edit. Anothersphynx (talk) 13:45, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Using Quest Scrolls This might seem obvious to some or even most people, but it might be informative to include that a quest scroll is consumed upon use. It seems well covered in the table that only some quests reward scrolls upon completion, but I couldn't find anywhere that explicitly says "starting a quest consumes the scroll/removes the scroll from your inventory". Chum Bucket (talk) 01:18, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Good point! Please add that if you'd like to. Could you also include these facts? *when you click on the scroll to send the invitation, the scroll stays in your inventory *if you cancel the quest before it's started (still in invite stage), the scroll stays (of course, since it hasn't been removed) *when all players accept/reject or you start the quest manually, that's the point at which the scroll is removed *if you abort a running quest, the scroll is put back into your inventory (reload if you don't see it). Rewrite/reformat them as you see fit of course. LadyAlys (talk) 01:35, July 10, 2015 (UTC) : I added when the scroll is consumed under both the sub-subsection "Beginning a Quest in a Party" and under the sub-subsection I added "Consumption of a Quest Scroll". I thought this redundancy was appropriate because of how the sections were ordered; and thought that reordering the sections would remove this redundancy, but result in confusion wrt the actual order of starting a quest. Other redundancies were avoided by removing some incorrect information. One last redundancy I didn't know how to rectify properly was between sections 2.5 and 4. I couldn't decide which section should remain because both the placements seem reasonable to me, although the redundancy seems to be superfluous. Chum Bucket (talk) 02:42, July 10, 2015 (UTC) What is a quest? It seems like this entire wiki pages goes with the assumption that the reader knows basically what a quest is. At least, that's how I feel it. It starts off by saying: "Quests allow players to focus on long-term, in-game goals through solo missions or with the members of their party." which mostly explains the "why" of quests. Why they are useful, why would one want to participate in one. But except the allusive term "mission", not much is said about the "what" of quests. Then, the rest of the page is just technical information on "how" they work. There should be a paragraph along the lines of this, on the top of the page: ''Quests are missions with a storyline where players either fight a boss or collect items solo or with the members of their party. On completion, they award things like special equipment, hatching potions, eggs, experience, gold and more. You can find them in Inventory→Quests (direct link) — Hydrogen Peroxide (talk) 08:03, August 21, 2017 (UTC) How about maybe: "Quests are special story-based challenges that you can undertake as a Habitican adventurer. Undertaking a quest pushes you to be more persistent at completing your good habits and tasks, because completing any quest awards gold and experience. Most quests also reward the player with in game items, such as hatching potions, eggs, and equipment." Taldin (talk) 17:57, August 21, 2017 (UTC) I am bit reticent of using the word "challenges" as it may lead the reader to think that quests add new tasks to their task page just as usual community challenges but that those are official and are challenge tasks related to a special storyline. Otherwise, it looks pretty good. Though, I wonder if you were to implement this in the page would you still keep the current first paragraph? PS: I guess that the bit on where to find and buy quests got discarded because of differences across clients? — Hydrogen Peroxide (talk) 19:26, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Oh, no, I liked the second bit about where to find and buy quests just fine - I was just touching up the first paragraph. And yeah, you are right. But I can't think of a better way to say 'this is a dare/test/reinforcement to succeed' thing without using 'challenge' because it's .... well, challenging. :D Taldin (talk) 21:14, August 21, 2017 (UTC) At the end there is no first paragraph explaining what is a quest, isn't there? 14:17, October 13, 2017 (UTC) Possibly outdated info The section "Obtaining a Quest Scroll" says, "If a scroll displays a lock icon, you may be able to purchase the scroll, but you will not be able to start the quest; these scrolls have prerequisites that must be met before you may begin." This isn't correct, is it? The quest invite no longer puts an asterisk next to the owner's name and, after a quest starts, there's no indication who the owner is. Anyone know if there are plans to change how quest owners are identified? Right now, the "Starting a Quest" section is outdated. EverythingCounts (talk) 00:41, October 24, 2017 (UTC) ' I believe there is plan to show the quest owner "some method". I would put feature unavailable on this item till the feature show in future items. It should be noted in starting a quest, the quest owner and party owner can start a quest. Regarding Obtaining a quest scroll should be updated to match the rules as is in the current version. That is you can only buy scrolls that are unlock. (It should be noted you can only start scrolls if you meet the criteria too, that is if you have Reactive -> retrun to level 10 -> you will only be able to use that scroll when you return to level 80?? (Need to check). 12:10, October 24, 2017 (UTC) If you already own the scroll, nothing stops you from using it. The purchasing rules only stop you from buying them if you aren't currently of the level to use it. I still have an Iron Knight scroll that I got before I Rebirthed, which I show as having the ability to invite my party to, but I can't buy a new one currently at level 52. Taldin (talk) 21:29, October 24, 2017 (UTC) Technical info on questing The technical information about how to start, abort, reject quests, etc. takes up a lot of this page, making it quite cumbersome. Can this information go on a separate page, with a prominent message referring users there if they have issues? The Quests page is frequently visited, and the sheer amount of information can be overwhelming. EverythingCounts (talk) 23:39, December 27, 2017 (UTC) I have had a look at this myself and don't feel it is too much per say. (You could ask in the guild for a broader opinion). I think most users would be landing on this page to find out how to start, abort, reject quests, so I think if information would to be culled it should not be this. That being said I do feel the TOC does help this page become manageable. CTheDragons (talk) 17:54, December 29, 2017 (UTC) Obtaining a quest section revision I am going to rework the Obtaining a Quest section today to better reflect the new layout of the Quest Shop and Item Inventory. EverythingCounts (talk) 18:27, December 30, 2017 (UTC)